1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective containers and panels, and, more particularly, to an armoring device for protecting an object, such as for example, insensitive munitions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insensitive munitions are munitions which are designed to minimize the likelihood of inadvertent detonation. Notwithstanding, insensitive munitions may be vulnerable to intentional acts of destruction, such as an impact by a projectile such as a bullet or shrapnel from an explosive device. Federal law requires that the Department of Defense (DoD) munitions programs comply with insensitive munitions (IM) criteria.
There has recently been an increased emphasis on compliance with IM standards in an effort to improve the safety of explosives and energetic materials. Military products are manufactured, shipped and stored at various locations throughout the world. The increasing threat of terrorist attacks on military installations and public infrastructure has driven all branches of the military to assess the safety of the systems and products under their area of responsibility.